


Playing House

by Constellatius



Series: Playing House [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blowjobs, Crossdressing, Daddy!Kink, Feminization, M/M, Shota, Sub!Dean, Underage Kissing, dean in dresses, dean in make up, shota!cas, shota!dean, underage blowjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-20
Updated: 2013-06-20
Packaged: 2017-12-15 15:23:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/851085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Constellatius/pseuds/Constellatius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is curious. His curiosity leads to some great things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Playing House

**Author's Note:**

> What is shota?: Shota means young boy in Japanese, which usually ranges between the ages of 6-13.
> 
> Dean and Cas are about eight/nine years old. Obviously extreme underage.

Dean’s mommy and daddy have gone out for a few hours, they took Sammy with them. Dean promised he would be a good boy; he wouldn’t touch the cooker or answer the door to anyone.

Dean was bored of watching Star Trek, the telly was too small and he had seen all these before. It was nearly his birthday, he thought to himself. Dean thinks his mommy with be gone for a while, he knows he promised to be a good boy but he just wants to know what presents he has. 

Half an hour later Dean hasn’t found any presents, he pouts to himself, on his way out of the room he knock into mommy’s dresser. A pale pink lipstick falls off; the gold case catches his eye. Dean is curious, he has seen mommy pucker her lips in the morning to apply the colour. He wants to try.

Putting on make-up is hard, Dean can’t get it right, he tries and tries, on the sixth go he gets it on his lips, nearly perfect. He inspects himself in the mirror; he thinks he looks nice but would look nicer in mommy’s pretty flower dress. 

He is taking off his briefs when Cas appears at the door, he must have climbed through Dean's window. He always leaves it open for him, even in the middle of winter. He smiles at Cas, smacking his lips. He pulls a strap up, the dress is too big, and it keeps falling off his shoulders.

‘Hi Cas, wanna play house? Here…’ Dean searches through the closet, he emerges with a floppy hat on his head holding a clean blue shirt, his Dad's best. ‘You wear my Dad's clothes,’ before Dean finishes his sentence he is helping Cas undress, pulling Cas’s superman t-shirt over his head. The dark haired boy pushes his jeans over his hips, he isn’t wearing boxers. He stands naked in front of Dean. Dean throws Cas John’s shirt. It falls to just above his knees.

‘Will you be my wife Dean?’

The younger boy nods, hat flopping over his eyes.

‘Can we do mommy and daddy stuff? If we are married we ‘ave to!’ Dean shouts, Cas’s cheeks are flushed, he saw a video last week of mommy and daddy things, he remembers his little cock, that’s what Gabriel calls it, hurting, water was coming out of the top, when he touched it, he felt happy. He thought of his best friend doing the same. Cas was scared when white stuff came out the top, the video called it come. He licked it off his fingers like the blond man did in the video, he thought it tasted funny. He is sure Dean's come would taste nicer. Everything about his best friend is nice.

He especially likes Dean’s lips, they are soft and wet, pink and plump. They have recently been trading kisses under the cover of Cas’s tree house. It used to be Michael's but he left for college and Cas promised he was big enough to look after it. Dean was helping him paint it when the blond boy placed a kiss on Cas’s lips. Since then they share a kiss every day. Dean will kiss him in the school toilets and Cas will climb through Dean's window at night. Dean calls him angel as he kisses him good night.

Cas feels his cock get hard, it has been happening a lot when they kiss, when he sees Dean. He knows Dean's does the same, he touched it about a week ago, he made Dean's little cock wet and then he made him come. Dean fell asleep straight after, but not before he kissed Cas’s cock. Cas came on Dean's face. He had wiped his face on Cas’s blanket, scooping a little bit of white to taste.

Deans eyes are glazed as Cas drops to his knees, He nuzzles into the dress, peppering kisses over Dean's cover belly. He pushes the dress up, he wants to see Dean. 

Dean's hands are clenched in the dress as Cas’s fingers run over his cock. A drop of water rolls down over his full cock and on to his hairless balls. Cas chases it with his mouth, sucking Dean into his mouth, the younger boy bucks up, a whine falling from his painted lips. Dean is writhing, legs shaking struggling to support himself. The hat is lying forgotten on the floor.

‘You have to call me daddy, Dean.’

Cas places little kisses all over Dean. He kisses the tip of his cock, tongue dipping in.

‘Daddy, please it hurts’ Cas sucks Dean's little cock like a lollipop. He thinks of the time he saw another video. The girl was pretty, but the boy was prettier. The girl had a Popsicle; she was pushing it in and out of her mouth, her tongue swirling round the top, the pink appendage lapping over the top. 

Cas tries the same, he bobs his head up and down. Dean is making funny noises, it is making Cas’s cock hurt, he wants to touch it. Reaching down he finds it wet, he moans around Dean as his hand moves over it. Dean yelps as Cas tongues his slit.

The air is electric around the two boys, Dean feels a heat curling in his belly. He hears himself moan. Little fingers tap Cas’s head, opening his eyes he sees his best friend has his hand wrapped round his thingy.

‘Da…Daddy. Something’s happenin'’

Cas hand squeezes Dean hip, he sucks harder, cheeks hallowed, Cas’s finger slips behind his balls, it touches Dean on his hole. Dean has only ever done that twice, once in the shower and once when he saw a special adult movie. Dean comes with a scream down Cas’s throat. The older boy swallows Dean all up.

Dean is on the floor when he opens his eyes; Cas is hovering over him placing little kisses on his neck. One hand is on his shoulder, the other on his little cock. 

Dean reaches for him; he wants to make Cas feel good too. He copies Cas, the older boy mewls as Dean pudgy hand wraps round him. He is coming after three strokes. Dean’s hand is coated in white, he wants to taste, he licks his hand clean. He is tackled by Cas who kisses his smudged lips. The kiss the sloppy and wet, the have never kissed like this before.

They trade lazy kisses for a while, until they turn into tired breaths into each other’s mouths. The walk back to Dean’s room is slow, they collapse on the bed, car sheets pulled around them. Dean snuggles into Cas’s chest.

‘You are a good wife dean. When we are grown can we get married?’

‘Yeah Cas, I wanna be your wife.’ Dean answers, tucked against Cas’s chest his cheeks still flushed.


End file.
